Anfelt in 1976 introduced a process of causing indentations on the outer surface of a glove and protrusions on the inside surface of the glove which facilitated the introduction of operator's hands into surgical gloves. Seid in 1985 proposed utilizing a material composed of a sandwich of latex and tightly interwoven nylon fabric which was present on the palmar surface of the hand which was placed between two layers of latex. The material was hermetically sealed. Gimbel in 1988 improved upon the design by utilizing puncture resistant stalls placed at selected locations on the fingers of the glove. The weave included strands having a weave selected from the class consisting of biaxial, triaxial weave, knit, muliaxial multilayer warp knit, three dimensional cylindrical construction, three dimensional brading, three dimensional ortogonal, and angle interlock construction. In his design of materials a puncture resistant fabric is woven from fiberglas (S-2 Owens Corning), Kevlar strand (DuPont), Kevlar solid, Boron Carbide with a Kevlar backing, balistic nylon, polyethylene (BG Cryovac), Gimbel also can utilize silicon carbide ceramic, a single crystal of aluminum oxide, or a thin coating of aluminum, steel, silver, or other metals, polymers, composites other puncture resistant materials. Polymer materials particularly ethylene copolymer materials are preferred.